


Красотка

by bravo_me, WTF_Batjokes_2020



Series: Драбблы G—PG-13 [6]
Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Crossdressing, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF_Batjokes_2020
Summary: Информатор, говорили Брюсу, очень заметный. Он сразу его узнает.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne
Series: Драбблы G—PG-13 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609669
Kudos: 13





	Красотка

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [Браво](https://ficbook.net/authors/1653407)  
> Бета: (Tenko)

Брюс ждет информатора в кофейне.

Незаметно старается рассмотреть людей, сидящих за столами. Когда ищешь Джокера, ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным. Может, все это — ловушка, и сейчас этот веселый парень уберет ноутбук и наденет маску, а у этой миленькой блондинки в руках окажется кастет, а улыбка перерастет в оскал.

Информатор, говорили ему, очень заметный.

Он сразу его узнает.

Но пока что все слишком обыденно, и Брюс пьет кофе, надвинув шляпу по самые глаза.

Колокольчик у двери звенит, и Брюс незаметно смотрит. В кофейню входит сногсшибательная красотка: длинные худые ноги, высокие каблуки ярко-красных лаковых туфель; неприлично короткая кожаная юбка, корсет на удивительно стройной талии. Подкачала разве что только грудь — плоская, почти незаметная. Но все остальное…

Красотку провожают взглядами все мужчины в кофейне. Брюс — не исключение. Он старается не смотреть на обтянутую кожей задницу, но взгляд все равно возвращается к округлым ягодицам. Он сглатывает — становится жарковато.

Красотка медлит у стойки, о чем-то тихо переговаривается с барменом. Забирает кофе и тарелку с невероятно сладким даже на вид пирожным и идет к нему.

У нее на голове — широкополая шляпа, и тень падает на лицо — разглядеть его не получается.

Брюс вздергивает бровь, когда она останавливается рядом с ним.

— У вас тут свободно?

Голос у красотки — мужской, прокуренный, хриплый. Отчего-то весьма знакомый, но Брюс сбит с толку и не может вспомнить, кто так говорит. В горле пересыхает — и он кивает.

Информатор.

Действительно, очень заметный.

Красотка ставит кофе и тарелку на стол, отодвигает стул, чуть качнув бедрами, — и плавно опускается на него. Снимает шляпу.

Брюс застывает.

Потому что видит перед собой старательно измазанное гримом и помадой лицо.

Эта красотка — Джокер.

— Ну, — говорит он, — и зачем ты меня искал, Брюс?

Брюс молчит. Джокер опирается локтями на стол и кладет подбородок на ладони, задевает коленом колено Брюса, трется об него. Издевается.

И ведь чувствовал же, что это ловушка.

— Давай-давай, — смеется Джокер, — не молчи. Не заставляй девушку ждать.

Брюс закатывает глаза — удержаться от этого невозможно.

Сказать ничего не успевает — потому что Джокер резко хлопает ладонями по столу и тоненьким голосом вскрикивает:

— Господи, да это же Брюс Уэйн! Можно ваш автограф, сэр?

Мгновение — и вокруг их стола начинают толпиться посетители. Брюс натянуто улыбается, бросает взгляд на стул напротив — но Джокера уже и след простыл.

Дерьмо.

Брюсу ничего не остается, кроме как начать подписывать протянутые салфетки, листы из блокнотов и прочую макулатуру, которую ему пихают едва ли не в лицо.

Наверняка красное, потому что длинные ноги на каблуках и задница, обтянутая кожаной юбкой, все еще стоят перед глазами.


End file.
